


信十五

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: OOC预警





	信十五

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警

1

H，

该死的，我不知道我为什么要半夜三更在我家阁楼里偷偷摸摸地写信，这里的灰尘呛得我难受极了。虽然姑且是写信，但我是绝对不会叫你Dear XXX 的——想想就恶心。

虽然我永远不会寄给你的。

好吧——我承认我并不是为了写信而呆在这个鬼地方的，楼下有魔法部的人来抄家了。他们找不出什么的，那些属于我们家的东西要么烧掉要么卖掉了，真是蠢猪。

母亲让我躲在这里，还下了隔音咒，但我发誓这个咒语念错了——也许是把“ke”念成了“te”——因为我隐约能听见楼下劈里啪啦的声响。随便闹吧，反正这个庄园早就乌烟瘴气的了。

操。

我知道我不该说脏话，我从小就是这么被教育的。但是这封信反正也不会有人看到。

操操操操操。

我就搞不懂，我的人生是怎么走到这个地步的……太荒谬了，简直就是一场笑话！不用你说，我懂，我自作自受，没错，都是我自找的。

我知道我有过选择，关于战争，关于你。

我也知道我也许选错了。

可是我爱你，该死的，我爱你。

爱你那遭到不能再遭的黑发，爱你那绿得像蛤蟆一样的眼睛。

我知道这不是错的，是真实的，真实的！

外面的声音越来越吵，像是一千只蜜蜂在我的脑袋里面叫嚣，一点点侵蚀我的脑浆。

就像每次和你呆在一起的时候，我的脑子一直在嗡嗡作响，其中只有一个声音大声嚷着喜欢，我要尽多大的努力才能在打架的时候不吻住你。

你自作聪明，你狂妄自大，你就是个混蛋。

我爱你。

2

H，

上个月，父亲被关进阿兹卡班了，在无数次判决和上述之后。其实我料到会有这一天的，即使马尔福再有钱，人脉再大，憎恨它的人只多不少……幸好阿兹卡班早就取消了摄魂怪的制度。

他被宣布5年有期徒刑时，背始终挺得很直，眼睛里的东西从来没有变过。

其实我知道是我害了他，是我任性地把自己变成食死徒，他才没了选择。

他被关进去时交代我要照顾好我妈妈，那是肯定的，我不会比他差。妈妈几乎天天去看他，给他送饭。我想如果有你的话，我也愿意进阿兹卡班。

爸爸他担下了所有责任，所以战后我一直没受什么影响，今年我进了圣芒戈当实习治疗师。你一定想不到我最终选择了这个职业——一个手臂上缠着黑色骷髅的白衣天使？

好吧，我当治疗师是因为你。

...... 你现在如果看到我，肯定要笑我的。但我真的忍不住，液体像从我的眼睛的闸门里毫无限制地涌出来，我不得不把信纸挪到很远的地方，整个人趴着写字，这姿势让眼泪流得更快了。

不过你没机会看到。

我会坚持下去，因为我必须如此。

我知道我能坚持下去，因为这样才配得上你。

3

H，

这一年很平静，我的治疗师资格证下来了，马尔福家的复建也办得不错。

昨天我去看了父亲，他看起来不错，脱离了那些胆颤惊心的日子和繁忙杂乱的应酬，他需要的只是每天享受母亲做的饭菜，在阳光下看看书。

我每天都能接触多到数不清的病人，黑色的血液和腐蚀的白骨。我曾经把一个中了黑魔法的病人的胸口切开了七次，把碎裂的肋骨都拔出来然后安上新的。令人惊讶的是，我居然能在救治病人时感觉到一丝开心——这是战后少有的事了，也许是为了赎罪。

也许是为了忘记我也病入膏肓的事实。

母亲说我变了，变得成熟了。但我听出了她语气中的担忧和无奈——我变得冷漠了，变得不理世事。

事实上我知道我没有变，只是把所有热情都给了你，即使你不知道。

4

H，

每次写信都是在深夜，今年也不例外。深夜，深夜，总是可以让思绪像白色的蚜虫奔涌而出！

今天是布雷斯的单身夜派对，他下个星期要和潘西结婚了。我应该高兴的……可是，妈的，你瞧，这糟糕至极的一年！

不能怪我在布雷斯的派对上大吼大叫……我喝太多酒了。那些狗屎玩意儿一天到晚充斥着我的脑壳，一刻都不停，一刻都不！

母亲的情况不太好，两个月前就不太好……最初不过是一场小感冒！我他妈的是个治疗师，但硬是不能让我母亲好起来！

我知道她是心伤，我知道她战后一直都在尽力假装平静……布莱克一家只剩她一个人，我好几次偷偷瞧见她对着那只又蠢又鲁莽的大黑狗的照片哭！

是的，是的……不止这些，还有我的错！是我害得父亲坐牢！是我整天阴阳怪气的让她担心！

我笑不出来，所有伪装都能被她一眼戳破！经历了那么多，要我怎么开怀？我所有的梦想，野心，青春都在霍格沃茨一股脑花光了！然后我失败了，一败涂地！

我他妈还不能说出口，所有的咒骂就这样硬生生哽在我的喉咙里，像坏掉发霉的蛋白蛋糕，腐烂发臭，和咬碎的牙齿一起往肚子里吞！

看看那些所谓的官僚，丑陋！庸俗！自负！唯利是图！他们以为他们是正义的使者？放他娘的狗屁！他们以为我不知道他们是怎么对父亲的？父亲演得好瞒得过母亲，难道我还看不出他们那些伪善的面孔！

算了，我应该去向布雷斯道歉，我毁了他的单身夜派对。他和潘西一路走来不容易，我是真心为他们高兴。

我每想放弃背负一切时，总是想到你，然后我就想着，咬咬牙，再坚持一下。

5

H，

今天的月色很美。不知不觉已经是第5年了。

母亲的身子依旧不好，尽管没恶化，但我知道她是为了我和父亲硬撑着的。阿兹卡班那群阿谀奉承的小人还是给父亲穿小鞋，父亲从来不说……他们两互相给对方演着戏，也许是互相看透不说破……倒也浪漫。

今年我已经能够很平静了，至少能够装得很平静。

只是每个晚上都会避无可避地想起你。

说来也奇怪，你的模样在我的记忆中已经有些模糊了，像是被光年遮住了五官。但爱你的心情依旧强烈，像是心中有团火, 一直烧到嗓子眼，滚烫一如既往。

格兰杰和韦斯莱快结婚了，请了我（虽然言辞非常恶略）。

你一定很高兴吧。

6

H，

我当上了圣芒戈的院长，听说是有史以来最年轻的院长。老斯梅绥可很器重我，他是个固执且很有个性的老头，一点不理外面那些关于战争的传言。我还带了一个实习生，是格林格拉斯的小妹妹，潘西逼我好好照顾她，其实不用逼我，阿斯托利亚确实是个善解人意的可爱姑娘。

现在有很多女孩喜欢我，玫瑰花一束接着一束。可是我已经有喜欢的人了，所以她们在我看来不过是未处理过的巴波块茎脓水。

母亲近来有所好转，也许是今年父亲就出狱了，我也不再是几年前那个愤世嫉俗的小孩子了。

今年很平淡。

只有夜深人静之时，巨大的空虚感才会向我迎面扑来。

是的，空虚。

仿佛灵魂分离了肉体，我浮在上空中，冷漠地看着我的肉体做这些事，看着“我”为病人治疗，看着“我”微笑着应付那些丑陋不堪的“上等人”。

你知道吗。我想你，真的很想很想你，想得睡不着，想得快疯了。

我拿起一本书来看，总感觉字体在不停扭动着，仔细一看，字的缝隙里全是字，是你的名字。

7

H，

父亲出狱了。他脸上是终于掩饰不住的憔悴，但也溢满了掩饰不住的笑意。

他郑重拥抱我，用宽厚的大手用力拍着我的背脊，一瞬间，眼泪就滑了下来。有某一个瞬间，我真想做回那个被父母宠坏的小孩子，泡在溺爱的糖水里无法无天。现实把我从粘稠甜腻中硬生生拽了出来，一盆冷水泼上来，把我彻底浇了个清醒。

不过现在好了，母亲会好起来，一切都会好起来的。

大战，死亡，伤疤。仿佛是很久以前，甚至是另一个世界的事了。

但爱你这件事像是跨越了时间与空间。就算再过80年，想到你时，心脏依旧能跳得如此剧烈。

我读了一遍之前写的信，发现这里几乎已经是我的日记了。

我应该写一些你的事，还有关于我爱你这件事。

我从小就是听着你的名字长大的，第一天上学时我整理了好久发型，排演了好多遍，然后以最优雅的样子出现在你面前。谁知道，我正好演成了你最讨厌的模样。

这一讨厌，就爱了十四年。

我是怎么意识到我爱上你的呢？也许是你逆着风俯冲去抓飞贼时黑发舞动像是摇晃了整个世界，也许是你从火焰中冲出来时脸上的神采惊艳了阳光。

我爱你，如此强烈。

8

H，

我和阿斯托利亚结婚了。

她是个很甜的女孩，笑起来有两个很好看的酒窝，黄色的卷发像松松软软的蛋糕。她很温柔，很善良，很娴静，和那些纯血家族出来的孩子完全不一样。我想我是爱她的。

有人说爱情到最后会转变为亲情，那我跳过爱情这一步直接到达亲情也会殊途同归吧。

只是，这辈子，如此刻骨铭心，如此深入骨髓的爱情，只会有一次，之后再也不会有了。

我知道你没有爱过我，我也感激这一点，如果我们真的在一起过，我或许会熬不过之后的分离，亦或许会察觉到想象与事实的差距而不再执着。

这些我都不想。这份爱现在刚刚好，够我慢慢品味一辈子。

据我所知，人们在爱上一个人却得不到回报时，往往感到伤心失望，继而变成愤怒和尖刻。我不是那样。我从未奢望你来爱我，我从未设想你会有理由爱我，对我来说能被赐予机会爱你就应心怀感激了。

9

H，

我经历了一场事故，醒来后什么都不记得了，我的父母，我的妻子，甚至我的名字，统统忘了个干净。

但我有种强烈的直觉，它使我打开了储物间角落不起眼的小箱子，里面全是给一个名叫H的人写的信，字迹又时潦草又是郑重，有的信纸被笔尖刺破了，有的地方顿了一个很大的墨点。

读着那些信，很多强烈而复杂的情感一下子冲刷而来，像是一个巨大的浪花猛然扑涌过来，让我的耳朵里嘴巴里都灌满了液体，很多碎片划过我的脑海，尖利地割据着我的神经。我看见了很多画面，但却什么都没有抓住。

我知道我爱着我的妻子，但我确确实实感觉到我对你的爱意是如此剧烈地作用着。

即使我忘记了你是谁。

金发的妻子红着眼睛，说我睡了半年，全身的骨头都断掉了一次，可是我毫无记忆。母亲担心极了，说我这半年不断陷入危险期，最糟糕的时期一个晚上被下了11张病危通知书。父亲虽然没有什么表示，但我能看见他眼睛里的红血丝。

我的朋友都来看我，听他们讲我以前的事情像是在听另外一个人的故事。

原来我以前这么混蛋？怪不得我没有得到你。

我没有像他们打听你到底是谁，不仅因为不想我这些龌龊不堪的心思被察觉，也因为我自私地想把你当做最深的秘密，只有我一个人知道的那种。

10

H，

我想我应该忘记你——虽然从技术层面来说，我已经忘记你了。我是说，我应该戒掉你。是的，我已经下定决心。

今年我有了小蝎子，他是个很可爱的金发男孩，眉目像极了我小时候的模样（我从以前的照片上得知），并继承了阿斯托利亚甜甜的酒窝。

我刹那间反应过来我已为人父，即使我只有两年不到的记忆，和一段沉重得过分的“记忆”，像是强行塞入我的脑子里一样。

是的，我已经是个父亲了，我不该再像个小孩子一样固执地爱着一个我甚至不知道是谁的人。

听说每个少年都曾有一个幻想中的朋友，比如漫画里的英雄超人，或是现实中的救世主。而每个少年都要经历道别的决绝与痛苦。

说不定你也是我想象中的人。

总之，是时候向你道别了。

11

H，

是的，如你所见，我又来了。

今年我依旧没有恢复记忆，今年我依旧爱着你。

你也许就是爱情本身吧。我忘记了你的一切，但我怎能忘记爱情本身？

阿斯托利亚自从生下了小蝎子，就一直卧病在床。我知道她的状况日渐衰弱，恨自己有心无力。（我继续了圣芒戈的院长一职，虽然我没有确切的院长经验，但我对那些治疗魔咒确实得心应手。）

除了治疗阿斯托利亚，我还要一个人同时肩负起父母的责任，照顾小蝎子。我不想总把他放在父亲母亲家里，母亲说爷爷奶奶终究代替不了父母的位置。

照顾孩子很麻烦，大晚上总是咿咿呀呀哭个不停，我本就睡眠不好，这下子整晚上都得提心吊胆地起来给他换尿布。

不过我也乐在其中。

我的生活很充实，算得上幸福。

也许是我贪心了，幸福不够，我想要快乐，短暂而强烈的快乐。我在想象中和你说话，我放任你时不时溜进我的脑海，还在心里暗暗窃喜。

我知我罪恶，但我像个瘾君子一样对你着迷。

我不在执着于知道你是谁，只要我知道——至少我相信——你确实存在，我就快乐得想想跳舞。

12

H，

今年我的记忆任然没恢复，今年我任然爱着你。

今年很不好。

虽然阿斯托利亚的身体去年就渐渐恶化，但我总以为她能好起来。她是个多么坚强的女孩！但现在我必须做好准备，也许梅林总让天使昙花一现。

我反悔了。

我去年说我不执着知道你是谁，但我现在迫切地想见你一面。我有好多话想当面对你说……好吧，这就是个借口！我最近很不好，很不好！我不知道我是怎么了！阿斯托利亚的病情让我束手无策，我眼睁睁地看着她一点一点虚弱下去！还有你！你到底是谁？

我快疯了。不，我已经疯了。

我简直不敢相信，我爱着一个完全没有见过的人！还执迷不悟甘之如饴！

我这几天反复地看以前的信，深知你不会在意我。我聚齐了你所有讨厌的品质，但你凭什么偏偏要生成我最喜欢的模样！

害我陷得这么深。

13

H，

今年我他妈还是没恢复记忆，今年我该死的还是爱着你。

阿斯托利亚走了。

走之前她拉着我的手说她知道我心里深处藏着一个人。我想要反驳，结果她用手捂住我的嘴巴，说好歹是几年的枕边人，怎能看不出我的心思。她还说感谢我给她这么完美的婚姻，只是遗憾地短暂。她说她爱我，她说她希望我可以如愿以偿。

我泣不成声，很不男人地趴在她床边哭，哭得很大声，很丢脸。她只是用已经瘦得吓人的手抚弄我的头发，便笑着去了。

我对不起她。

我想我这种人会遭到天谴，我想我这种人活该得不到爱情。

可是我必须罪恶地活着。我还有父母，我还有儿子，我还要撑着这个家。

我恨我自己，可我该死的做不到不爱你。

14

H，

怎么办？

我实在太累了，像个年过耄耋岌岌可危的老人，慎重小心地迈出每一个沉重的步子，摇摇晃晃，摇摇晃晃，害怕那天真的倒下了，便再也爬不起来。

我用连续的工作麻痹我的颓丧，用不断的事情填满我的焦虑。母亲指责我关心小蝎子太少导致他性格有些内向，我尝试花更多的时间去陪伴他，可我害怕我的丧气劲会影响到他。

我是个不称职的父亲，也是个不合格的儿子。

父亲严厉地批评我一点马尔福的气质都没有。其实我在外面从来不露出破绽，但他总能看透我的所有怯懦。

可是我不知道该怎样做，我真的不知道。

布雷斯建议我去找心理治疗师，我犹豫了很久，最终没有去，我不想把你说给别人听，我不允许任何人剖开我心脏去看里面的你。

前两天我做了一个梦，梦见我在和一个模糊的身影接吻。但我睁大眼睛去瞧，却只是一团光晕，搞得像是我在亲吻空气。我知道是你。

每天每天，我都在想你到底是谁，我想知道，又害怕知道。越想越焦虑，就像海水里被冲来冲去的泡泡，身不由己，不可抗力，越想上浮越膨胀，虚无的部分就越多，越接近爆炸。

我想我是患上了焦虑症之类的病。有时我盯着墙壁上的花纹发呆，然后墙壁上就像爬满了密密麻麻的黑色的什么东西，像是骨头堆在一起，逐渐撑满了我的视野，爬上我的手臂。还有时我瞧见红色的东西，就感觉满眼都是火星子，烈焰霎时将我吞咽。

我之前写过我永远不会把这些信寄出去，但我现在迫切地想得到一封回信，却连寄到哪里都无从得知。

我想见你，我想知道我爱的人过得怎么样。

希望不要像我一样糟糕。

15

Dear Harry·Potter，

这两天反复回看了一下前面的信，发现尽是些前不达意后不着调狗屁不通的玩意儿。而今天之所以这么正式，因为这绝对是最后一封信了。

我以为我会永远给你写信，事实上当我恢复记忆后，就决心要好好地生活。我是个马尔福，必须承担起那些应该承担的责任。这不代表我可以做到不爱你，只是把这份爱藏在心底罢了。

是的，我恢复记忆了。

具体是怎么恢复的我也说不清，也许是早上起来看见小蝎子正试着把玩具飞贼塞进嘴巴里，也许是中午出去吃饭看见一个黑发绿眸的麻瓜和一个黄头发的麻瓜玩得开心，后者背对着我，我希望他的眼睛是灰蓝色的。

总而言之，我就这样恢复了，很突然，就像那些真实到可怕的记忆一下子涌进我的脑子，沉重地几乎将我击倒；那些语音语调无边无际地向我蔓延过来，刺痛了我的耳膜。

恢复记忆之前，我执着于知道你是谁，恢复记忆之后我又后悔就这么想起来。

我想起来了，想起来了一切的一切。

我想起我从始至终爱着的人名叫哈利·波特，我想起原来你在十五年前就已经死了。

总之，谢谢你陪伴了我十五年的悲伤与爱。

再见，哈利·波特，我的爱。

Yours

Draco

后记

罗恩·韦斯莱在终于发现自己不能成功系好一个整齐的领带后，干脆自暴自弃地扯开，将身子转向左边的妻子。

赫敏·韦斯莱无奈地叹了口气，凑上前举起双手，纤细的指尖在罗恩胸口的布料上轻巧地缠绕。

“别以为我不知道你是故意的。”赫敏揭穿道，“你是一个巫师。”

罗恩笑了笑，低下头亲吻赫敏毛茸茸的棕色卷发。

“走了啦，爸爸妈妈。”罗斯和雨果催促道。他们不知何时站在了房门口，都穿着一身黑。

今天是巫师解放的巫庆日，但伦敦的巫师界却没有应有的节日气氛。因为今天也是救世主哈利·波特的忌日。即使过去了十九年，来墓碑祭拜的人们只增不减。

“嘿，你瞧。”罗恩用手肘顶了顶赫敏的手臂，悄悄说，“他今年又来了。”

赫敏望过去，是德拉科·马尔福。

他穿着黑色的西装，直挺挺地站在角落，浅金色的头发垂到了肩膀。他像是注意到了罗恩于赫敏的目光，转过头来，对他们微微点了点头。

“除了那几年听说他出了意外失忆，也就只有他和我们一样年年都来了。”赫敏喃喃地说。

“那是应该的好吗？”罗恩不满地嘟囔，“我们哈利当时那么……。”

这次轮到赫敏用手肘顶罗恩了，罗恩立即住了嘴。过了几秒，他又说：“他下个月又要结婚了吧？我可不想收到邀请函。”

“噢你说邀请函？我收到了。”

“什么？为什么给你？”罗恩竖起了眉毛。

“看我比较靠谱吧。还有，是给我们两个人的。”

“他是怕我打他一拳——嘿，你看——”罗恩抬了抬下巴。

远处，一个女子牵着小斯科皮的手向金发男子走去，脚步轻盈，黑色的卷发甩在后面一翘一翘。

“啊哈，我打赌那女孩的眼睛是绿色的。”罗恩不怀好意地笑了笑。

赫敏翻了个白眼，然后看向天空，碧蓝如洗。

哈利，我们一切都好，包括你爱的他。你呢？

附：

D，

你知道我的脾气，对你我是绝对写不出诸如Dear XXX的文字的。不过鉴于这也算不上一封真正意义上的信，所以格式什么的都无关紧要。

我现在正在校长室，刚刚看完斯内普的记忆，情绪非常激动，请原谅我的语言混乱。

我写这封信，只是想在最后关头将我深埋于心底的事一股脑倒出来。

我是想说——操你的——我爱上你了。

——好了，你现在可以开怀大笑了。

反正我已经豁出去了。我爱你，是的——梅林简直太疯狂了——我爱你。

也许从四年级，不，三年级，也许更早，我就爱上你了。

你根本不知道，你那么频繁地出现在我的视野里，浅金色的头发好像阳光，灰蓝色的眼睛好像晨曦。你害羞的时候脸上会泛起红晕你还不自知，一个劲无理取闹地大喊；你恼怒的时候会撅起嘴巴，下意识地把脸鼓起来，凶狠狠地瞪着眼睛。

后来你变成了食死徒——这真是最烂的一招。不过好在最后你站在了我的一边。

我刚刚快吓死了，火舌舔到你的脚踝，几乎要把你整个吞进去。我打赌这是我飞得最快的一次。

还有，抱歉，我之前用黑魔法打伤了你……我从来没想过真正去伤害你——作为一个死对头，说这话真是滑稽。

再过几分钟，我就将迈上最后的征程了，所以这封信只能这样戛然而止了。

如果有那么一百万分之一细微渺小的几率，我是说如果，如果我活下来了，那么我会将这封信找出来亲手寄给你，被你嘲笑我也认了。

希望死亡不会太过痛苦，该死，我很怕疼的。不过心里想着你，我想我还是可以勉强撑过去的。

Yours

Harry

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于B站的视频 粘着系德拉科十五年的纠缠不休
> 
> 开始写的时候因为三次元的事心情很差，写到中间的时候事情有了转机，但最后又出了其他事。
> 
> 《绿山墙的安妮》里面有一句话，大意是：在这个丰富多彩的世界里，大概没有一种悲伤会持续很久。
> 
> 总之，人生不易，即使负重仍需前行。


End file.
